Consumed
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Set after the film. Just when Selena thinks her & Jim & Hannah will be finally safe and happy, she has another thing coming. She realizes how much she loves Jim. And she promises herself she will never lose him again. No matter what the cost.


**Consumed**

The helicopter touched down less than a day after they had alerted their presence to the world. Selena was so excited she ran back into their ramshackle little house to pack, even though there was nothing to pack. Jim and her and Hannah had spent the rest of the day talking about what they would do once they were back in civilization, once they were around people once more. Hannah even went overboard and started wondering if there were places that hadn't been infected. And for all they knew there could have been. That was the brilliance of their current situation. Anything could happen.

Selena was a little doubtful that the plane had seen them, but Jim could seem to sense this in her and assured both her and Hannah that help was indeed coming. However many people had survived were coming for them, and that thought was comforting for all of them. So she brushed away her thoughts for the remainder of that day and knew when she woke in the morning she would be rescued. Whisked away to somewhere hopefully safe and full of chocolate bars.

But she should have known that it was a delusion. She should have known rescue and safety for her, Jim, and Hannah was simply too good to be true. But she couldn't help but imagine it anyway.

She was abruptly awoken by Hannah's screams. And Jim was in her room before she knew what was going on. He pulled her out of bed, grabbing her by her arm and dragging her outside. She vaguely saw Hannah jumping up and down in excitement outside, and it took her a minute to figure out exactly what was going on. Their rescue was here. Jim was smiling and talking to her and she ran outside with him. Selena stared up at the helicopter in the clear blue sky that seemed to completely surround her. As Hannah drew by her side she let herself feel relieved for the first time since Jim had woken up from near death. And her relief was sweeter than any chocolate bar.

"We're getting out of here, Hannah!" She screamed over the whir of the helicopter.

"I know, she yelled back, isn't it great?"

All three put their arms around one another and waited impatiently for someone to step out of the helicopter. Someone who would be their savior. The last thing Selena saw was Hannah's beaming face and Jim's reassuring smile before all hell broke loose.

There was no doubt that there were several people in the helicopter, but they were no longer people. It was the infected. Selena watched in horror as her most vivid dreams were shattered. They couldn't have been infected for too long, since their ride had landed safely. One of the infected jumped out and Jim took her hand and pulled her away. Hannah followed at a close distance. Another one was still busy feeding off the last remaining human, and Selena knew they would never be able to get in the helicopter and escape. They would be dead long before they took off the ground, and none of them knew how to operate complex machinery such as that. It was hopeless. And Selena wanted to cry because she realized it had been hopeless from the start.

She did not know how long they had been running. But it didn't matter, cause she knew they had not gotten far enough away. Suddenly, before she knew what was happening, Jim was pulled out of her grip so harshly she could not hold on to him. When she turned around the zombie was already on top of Jim. And she knew right at that moment, that it was over. He was over.

Selena froze in mind, body, and soul.

"Run Hannah Run!"She screamed wildly, desperately at the young girl not two steps behind her, the girl she could have said was like a daughter to her now.

And she did. She ran like hell and left Selena and Jim there to die. But Selena was glad she did, cause now she would at least have a chance. She turned back to Jim. But it wasn't Jim anymore, he was one of the infected. She knew she might be able to get away and run, live a life with Hannah. And she thought about her, knew she should stay alive for her. But she didn't care. She figured she almost lost Jim once and she will never lose him again. So as he advanced upon her she stayed frozen.

She stared into his eyes and saw a flicker of the Jim that had once been still there.

"I love you baby."

He, it growled at her and she pretended he was saying the same thing back to her.

So he jumped on top of her and as his teeth sank in and she felt herself change, she knew she had made the right decision. Hannah would be okay. She would make it. Selena and Jim's life was over.

She was consumed.

**FIN**


End file.
